vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven Branwen
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= Summary Raven Branwen, is the mysterious mother of Yang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen's twin sister. She was originally a member of Team STRQ, though unlike most Hunters, she has little issue killing and is described by her brother as a dangerous person. Raven has a high "survival of the fittest" mentality in which she is rather indifferent towards innocents dying if they were too weak to defend themselves. On one occasion she saved the life of her daughter, who she had abandoned shortly after her birth, though not without warning that she won't be looking out for her a second time. Raven is currently concerned about Salem and the power that she possesses. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | High 7-C Name: Raven Branwen Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 30s (Is slightly older than Qrow) Classification: Human, Former Huntress, Tribe Leader, Spring Maiden Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Potential Realization (Can unlock the Aura of another person), Extrasensory Perception, Master Swordswoman, Portal Creation, Dust Manipulation (Grants her Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Gravity Manipulation), Can transform into a raven, granting her Flight | All previous powers but greatly increased plus Magic, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, and Forcefield Creation, Attack Potency: At least City Block level (As her mentor she should be at least comparable to or stronger than Vernal) | Large Town level (Casually created a storm of this magnitude) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Is considered to be equal to Qrow Branwen who is far faster than Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai) | At least Hypersonic+ (Is faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Is significantly stronger than Ruby Rose) | At least Class K (Is far stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class (Equal to Qrow Branwen) | Large Town Class Durability: At least City Block level (Should be just as durable or more durable than Vernal) | Large Town level (Can take attacks from other Maidens who are equal to her) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, Several kilometers with her Spring Maiden powers, Unknown with portals Standard Equipment: Dust-infused Odachi Intelligence: Highly knowledgeable in combat, strategy, planning and leadership skill Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Semblance: Raven's semblance allows her to create portals in the vicinity of people she shares a bond with. Though not combat applicable, she can use these portals for quick appearence and hasty retreats. Others people are also able to pass through these portals. So far, Raven has been able to create portals to Taiyang, Qrow, Yang and Vernal. Raven Form: Raven has the magical ability granted by Ozpin that allows her to turn into an actual raven. In this form, she is capable of flight without her spring maiden powers, as well as able to keep on the down low. Dust-infused Odachi: Ravens main weapon of choice, which is armed with a sheath that has a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust blades. By reattaching the handle to the sheath, Raven is able to interchange, or if need be, replace the Dust blade. The blades are telescopic in nature, which allows them to be approximately twice the length of the sheath. She tends to most often use the blade made of Red Dust, though she has also used others. The colors seen so far in combat include: Red, Blue, Yellow, Gray/Black and Green. The Dust blades, though powerful, can be broken if struck several times or hard enough. Spring Maiden Powers: Raven bears the power of the Spring Maiden, another magical ability granted by Ozpin that passes down through generations. It gives Raven control over the elements and weather. With these powers, Raven has been shown to be able to summon lightning, amplify her strikes with electricity, create widescale storms and strong gusts of wind, as well as the ability of flight. However, Raven is most proficient in using the ice control aspect of her powers, evident in her battle with Cinder and commentary. She is able to create and shape ice to her will, such as freezing opponents, shooting ice spike projectiles, creating platforms and wield a variety of ice based weaponry. This ability also allows her to open the vault in Haven Academy. Keys: Base | Spring Maiden Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mothers Category:Internet Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Birds Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7